Changing the Tides
by LevFoxdale
Summary: Asher needed to escape an earth invaded by dragons. 3 years ago a rip opened on Earth and hundreds if not thousands of dragons fell out of the sky. Finding an old ritual in an aging book she plans to portal jump to a safer area, which doesn't go as planned at all. Earth to Earthland AU, Desna owns the OCs (except Asher and Kali) and Mashima owns the rest. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

The bright green lights emanating from the runes painted on the ground was a good sign. The fact I was standing in the middle of the giant circle of light was a little more off putting. I lifted my eyes from the words, to look at my best friend on the other side of them. He was emaciated, but then again, everyone was now a days.

It wasn't like food was on the available side since D day, but we made do. Living in the middle of a 'wilderness city' gave ample places to hunt, fish and collect edible plant life. Northern Canada was probably the least effected by the disasters that popped up all over earth, so that was where we had escaped to. What used to be Whitehorse was rubble, and anything that was left standing was taken over by the dragons.

Yeah, I said dragon.

About 3 years ago, out of the blue, the sky opened up and gigantic lizards fell right on top of us. Nobody was prepared, how could we be when dragons were just stories, fairy tails that you heard as children.

The city where I grew up, where I was living, had a dragon land on top of it. Literally, it fell out of the sky and landed almost perfectly in the middle of everything. It was an odd purple blue colour, which we later found out was the colour of the poison that it breathed out. My entire city was wiped out in hours. My family was working in their flower shop when it happened, my parents and one of my brothers were killed instantly.

I was out out on a delivery for someone's anniversary and my oldest brother was on a hiking trip over some famous trail south of whitehorse, so I think he's okay. Jax was the reason I escaped to the middle of nowhere Canada. My goal was to find him and stick together, but plans got messed up.

Being so far north, you expect mountains, and trees and views, and lakes and the whole 'I moved here for nature' deal. What I did not expect, was for there to be cliffs over part of the city. I had been walking for hours, and I was just so tired that I guess I didn't notice until it was too late. I rolled down the clay cliffs and broke my leg, collar bone and several ribs. Laying at the bottom of said cliffs was how I met Grant.

Grant Steele, master arms man, life saver and best friend extraordinaire. He had spent the beginnings of his career in the armed forces, but when the overgrown gecko's started wreaking too much havoc for the army, he fled north. Grant was my rock the past year, especially when I couldn't find Jax.

Now though, now Grant had locked eyes with me, and smiled grimly.

"Good Luck Ash"

I smirked at him, just as my body was starting to tingle.

"See you soon Moon-Moon"

The last thing I saw of him was the disgruntled look on his face, and I felt my body contort and pop away.

I didn't know where I was going to end up, or when, or anything. The whole 'lets make a portal to another world with no dragons' was mostly desperation, and a whole lot of guessing. I never actually thought it would work. Magic isn't real, but we figured that if dragons can be real, why can't we try.

I did not however, think I would need to wear a swim suit to go portal hopping.

I landed with a massive splash and a feeling like I just got slapped across my back. The hard landing took my breath away, but I was alive. I finally got oriented and kicked myself up to the surface, taking in a deep breath and pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Water. Just fucking great"

I quickly threw my hair up into a bun on top of my head and glanced around for any sign of life. The grass that was a little ways away seemed to be moving, which either meant animals or some weird tides. I swam as far as I could before hauling myself up onto some of the sturdier grass. Walking wasn't a thing that was happening when I couldn't keep my balance enough to get off my knees, so I crawled in a west direction, following the sun that was setting.

Gods its been days, I'm so hungry. The water itself was really soothing, and the lights that lit the plant life at night was gorgeous, but I didn't know any edible plant life here, so I was stuck going hungry. I would kill for a cheese burger right now, fries and a pop too. Man it had been too long since I'd had good greasy food.

I laid on my back and let the sun warm my skin, I had ditched the jacket I had arrived here in, it was too heavy wet, so it was left on an island somewhere behind me. I had also left my jeans somewhere about a day from the jacket. The shirt was next, stupid thing was heavy and I was tired, so it was laying three islands from the jeans. My bra and boy short panties were good enough, it wasn't like there was anyone around to judge me, I'd probably die out here, alone, no water or food and mostly naked. Great.

I knew I needed some water, I couldn't last much longer without it. Food was something I could probably survive without for at least another week. I was used to going hungry back home and this was no different. I rolled onto my stomach and rested my head on my arms, falling asleep almost instantly from the suns heat and the spicy citrus smell of the water around me.

* * *

I woke to a soft voice chattering in a language I didn't know. I was cold, the ground wasn't the grass I'd gotten used to waking up on and the smell of the air wasn't as pleasant as it normally was. I cracked my eyes open and took in my surroundings, I was on a hard cot of some sort in a dark, wet room. I sat up as slowly as I could and rubbed at my sleep crusted eyes. I wasn't alone in the room either, on the far side was another cot with a very very small little girl on it. I slid off the cot and tip toed my way over to the little girl, slowly checking her heartbeat and checking for fever. I gently shook her awake and her eyes shot open and let out a ear piercing scream

"Ssh Ssh sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you love, I want to help you" I whispered softly and she quieted, her eyes filling with tears quickly before letting out a heart wrenching sob and burying her face in my chest. I rubbed her back gently and whispered small reassurances into her long dark hair. It was almost 20 minutes before she calmed herself down and I could get her to talk to me.

"What's your name love?" I asked her, a soft smile on my lips and my thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Kali, I'm six" she whispered and I almost choked. Six, this poor little girl was stuck here at six!?

"How long have you been here Kali? How long have they kept you in this room?"

"Uhmm a long time. More then a hundred sleeps." She nodded and tilted her head to the side

"Whats your name?"

"My name's Asher little love" I brushed my hands through her hair and cupped her cheeks.

We spent the next few days with the constant trilling of the people outside, the only time we saw anything but the walls around us was when food would slide in through a small metal flap under the door. Kali had gotten very attached to me, and I to her, she took to me like most small children would in her situation.

I made sure Kali got as much food as I could give up, she needed the nutrients more then I did. It was six days after I had woken up in the small cell room when I heard the first explosion. I ran to Kali and hid her underneath me as dirt and small stones rained down on us from the ceiling. I don't know how long it took, but there were 5 more explosions before everything went quiet.

"Stay quiet Kali, it'll be okay" I whispered into her hair and hugged her tighter to my body.

The door slammed open and I clutched Kali to my chest and turned to the door and growled deep in my throat. The man shaped blob of shadow put his hands up and crouched down on the floor.

"I won't hurt her, I'm just here to get you free. You can take care of her better out of this room" His voice was deep and lilting with accent. "I'm a healer, I can look over her if you're okay with it." He tacked onto the end of his previous sentence. I whispered small assurances into her hair as I shifted to crouch on my feet and shuffle towards the now kneeling man at the open door. I could smell the spicy citrus water again and I took a deep inhale through my nose.

"Kali, love, are you okay to stand?" I whispered softly and felt her nod. I gently set her onto her feet and she grabbed at my hand before shifting to stand behind my shoulder and look at the man.

"Who're you?" She asked sweetly and tilted her head to the side, gods she was cute when she did that.

"I'm Cristoff, I'm a Lunar Dragon slayer, and I have healing magic, can I take a look at you?" Kali nodded, a soft smile pulling at her lips as he came closer. I felt another growl rumble out of me, I didn't like that he was getting close to my Kali. I slid her closer to me and hissed at the pressure I could feel building from the slayer in front of me.

"Where are we" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bosco, on one of the islands in the Sea. We, my team and I, took the guild that had taken you out, it was a non magic one that worked in human trafficking." I winced and leaned back enough to sit on my butt.

"Wait, you said magic?" I shook my head and looked at the man who was slowly coming more and more into focus over the fading light from outside.

"Yes, it's not exactly a rare thing here, or in most of the countries in Ishgar." I knew that word, where did I know that word from.

"Kali, go let Cristoff see if you need healing sweetheart." I gently pushed her towards the man still sat in the doorway. I knew I knew that word. Ishgar, where have I heard that before. Bosco.. what else did he say, Dragon Slayer. My eyes widened and the breath was stalled in my chest. No, that wasn't possible, I wasn't... no. No. That was crazy.

"What year is it here?" I nearly whispered. Not real, not real, not real.

"X791, why?" I gripped the sides of my head and let out a whine. Not real, not real, not real, not real.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Asher, Asher" a small voice appeared by my head and I felt my shoulders being shaken slightly.

"Not real, not real, not real. Its not real. It's all a story, its a picture story too, not even a novel. A manga, oh gods what am I going to do. What was the last big battle? Had Lucy lost Aquarius yet? What about FACE had that happened already? OH GOD Alvarez is going to be such a mess." I was murmuring to myself, I knew I looked crazy, gods maybe I was crazy. It would just make so much sense. Did the dragons never happen? What about the portal? What about Grant and Jax?

"Hey, Asher right? You have to calm down a bit" The man's calm voice interrupted my racing thoughts and I snapped my head up to glare at him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How about you portal hop to get away from dragons and end up in a fucking manga and see how well you handle it you useless bag of human. I have spent the last 3 years of my life in constant fear of being eaten by angry giant fucking geckos and now I'm stuck in a comic book and you want me to CALM DOWN!?" I screamed at him. I was not able to handle this. I stood quickly and grabbed Kali's hand.

"Come on Kali, we need to get going now" The man stood and I saw his eyes searching my face.

"Asher?" I lifted my eyes to his

"Sleep Asher" I heard him whisper _Shit_ was all I could think before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update :(**

 **Desna owns the Pradesh Clan**

* * *

I didn't open my eyes right away. I took time and went over everything I could remember about what had happened before that jerk made me sleep. I mean, I guess I needed it, I was a little irate. But seriously who just knocks people out.

I could hear Kali talking to someone quietly on my right side and knew she was okay. I racked my brain for everything it could remember from the manga, I knew it was the X790s when Tartarus happened, and a year and a bit later it was the Alvarez invasion, but I couldn't remember any minor details and it was driving me crazy.

I slid my eyes open and took in the parts of the room I could see, there were tapestries and brightly coloured gauzy curtains on the walls. This must be someone's house, because I've never heard of a medical area with this much decoration. I pushed myself up in the bed and turned to see who Kali was talking to. A man with salt and pepper hair, and amazingly green eyes was holding Kali in his lap and reading with her, when I had sat up his face turned up to watch me.

"Good afternoon Asher, my name is Arman Pradesh. My son brought you and young miss Kali to my home after he had gotten you out of the cell that guild had you in." He smiled and it made some of my anger fade, if this man was half as nice as he looked it wouldn't be a bad thing to find out what was going on.

"Thank you for opening your home for us Mr. Pradesh, I am very grateful." I inclined my head and he smiled at me

"You are most welcome. Cristoff said you had said some -" he paused and I could practically hear him trying to find a way to say crazy without sounding like he was offending me

"crazy" I smirked and he chuckled

"I wouldn't say that, I was going to say troubling things. He had said you mentioned Tartarus and the empire of Alvarez. Can you tell me anything about that?" I paused, can I change a timeline if I'm a part of it?

"I can't tell you yet, I have to try something and if it goes the way I hope, I can tell you."

"That sounds fair, if you need any assistance please feel free to ask for it, all help will be given to you willingly here, you are our guests" I inclined my head again and scooted to the edge of the bed

"Is there a bathroom? I'd appreciate a bath or shower or something" I fingered my filthy t-shirt and made a face. I was disgusting and they let me sleep in a clean bed? And they call me crazy.

"The door just over there has a bath in it, if you need anything the attendants will be more then happy to help you" He pointed over to an ornate wooden door and I nearly sprinted for it. I turned just as I had my hand on the knob and smiled brightly

"Kali, have you bathed today? Want to join me?"

The little girl beamed and jumped off of Mr. Pradesh's lap.

"Thanks Grandpa Arman, I'm going to with Asher" she bowed quickly and skipped over to hold my free hand.

"Thank you again sir" I followed Kali's lead and bowed at the waist before opening the door to the bathroom and sliding inside. If it was at all possible this room was more opulent then the bedroom. Marble pillars and a giant in ground tub filled with the spicy citrus of the sea. I bounced excitedly on the balls of my feet and turned to grin down at Kali.

"Lets go!"

Kali laughed and started pulling off her dress and I did the same with my jeans and t-shirt. I really was filthy, I could bring the clothes into the bath and wash them with me. Kali folded her dress and left it on a bench, she grabbed several sponges and bottles of bathing soaps and set them on the edge of the tub.

"I haven't had a hot bath in years" I sighed as I lowered my body into the steaming water

"You haven't bathed in years!?" Kali looked alarmed and I laughed.

"I have, it's just been in lakes or rivers. We didn't have any hot water available. It's hard to boil enough water for a bath when you're in the wild." I tilted my head back and rubbed at my scalp, gods this felt good.

"Here, shampoo" Kali handed me a bottle and I sniffed the contents, I couldn't tell if this was more flowery or fruity, it smelled very feminine. I scrunched my face up and handed it back.

"Can you pass me the soap bottle?" She looked at me curiously as she passed me the new bottle. I sniffed again and smiled, this one smelled like pine and mint, must be an option for men. I lathered my entire body in the stuff and let it soak into my hair. I turned to Kali and saw her using the first bottle to wash her hair.

"Want some help?" I offered and she beamed at me and paddled over.

"What are we going to do Kali? Where are you from?" I started massaging the shampoo into her dark blonde hair.

"I'm from Bosco, I was born on the sea. Or I think I was, I have tattoos on my side that I think mean that I'm clanborn." She shrugged and I peeked down to see there were actual tattoos on this little girl. What the crap, this little girl has tattoos!?

"You have tattoos, Kali when did you get those!" I was awake again.

"I've always had them" she shrugged and my eyes widened

"I- I what" maybe she was born with it? Seemed kind of elaborate for a born with it type thing... I'd ask Mr. Pradesh about it.

"You're from Bosco huh? So I guess we're in the right country, just need to find out where in this country you're from." I nodded and told her to rinse her head.

I dumped some of the soap I'd used into my hand and started scrubbing at my undergarments. I was such a dirtball.

"Can I stay with you" I looked down at her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Of course you can little love, I just need to find somewhere for us to go, okay?" she nodded and grabbed a sponge from the little pile she'd made earlier. It smelled like mint and strawberries and I found I didn't hate it.

"Can you wash my back" I nodded and let my scant clothing float away.

"have you had something to eat today? We can go find something when we leave to find somewhere to stay"

"Grampa Arman gave me a HUGE breakfast. There was eggs and fruit and strips of meat he called bacon and flat bread covered in white fluff called pancakes!" Kali spun around and was gesturing with her arms so wildly that water was getting everywhere. I couldn't help but get excited with her, I was just so happy to see her clean and smiling and out of that awful room.

We finished washing and I set my underwear out to dry on a bench in the room before wrapping myself in one of the fluffy bathrobes on hooks in the room. I could smell something delicious coming from the room I had woken up with, or somewhere near it and my stomach grumbled loudly. Kali looked at my stomach wide eyed and I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Guess I'm hungrier then I thought" I gave her a sheepish smile and she smiled back.

She shook like a dog would and water droplets flung from her hair and she laughed and did it again.

"Come on Kali, let's go talk to Mr. Pradesh and see if we can get out of here" Her smile dropped but she nodded and led the way back into the room. There were two trays filled with delicious smelling food, soups and some sort of pasta, and sandwiches. My mouth was salivating at the look of actual properly cooked food. I swallowed dryly and felt my hands start to shake, was this going to cost me? Did I have to trade for this? I didn't have anything to trade for this kind of food, especially if they'd already fed Kali this morning.

"Help yourselves, Mr. Elan made some lighter soup if any of this is too rich for your stomach Asher." I looked up at Mr. Pradesh, he was smiling softly at Kali who had already jumped up to the table and started stuffing her face with food. I hesitated before nodding at the handsome man and moving to take a seat next to Kali. I picked up one of the cups of berries that was laid out and started nibbling on one of the strawberries.

"Can we talk about what you had mentioned to my son back in the room?" I nodded and set the strawberry back down.

"What did you want to know Mr. Pradesh"

"Arman, please, Mr. Pradesh makes me sound so much older then I am" I smiled softly, that sounded like my dad.

"Okay, Arman, what did you want to know?"

"Were you involved in the Tartarus battle? Is that how you know about it?" I swallowed hard again and shook my head.

"No, I wasn't a part of the battle" I didn't elaborate further and I knew that would frustrate him but I needed to know how I could effect the timeline.

"Can you tell me anything about Alvarez?" I shook my head and looked up at him

"I know it's hard, but I need to ask you to wait. I have to check to see if I can change things" He frowned, but nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Asher! Asher! Try this, its so good" I turned and my face knocked into a spoon, spilling hot soup down my arm. I winced and Kali flinched back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I paused and grabbed her hand in mine gently

"Don't be sorry little love, it was an accident" I smiled at her and she gave me a watery smile in return.

"Arman" I turned back to speak with him "Is there anywhere I could do handy woman work or something similar nearby?"

"It depends, we have the guild where my son is the Master, and we have a non magic guild for menial work"

"Can you tell me the name of the non magic guild?"

"Why? Are you not using your magic?" I tilted my head to the side and chuckled

"I don't have magic Mr. Pradesh"

"You do, I can sense it, it's a large amount but it's nothing to worry about" I shook my head again

"You must be mistaken, magic doesn't exist where I'm from, there is no way I could have magic"

"We can figure that out after we get you some clothes and some food, don't think I didn't notice you didn't eat" I winced and went back to my strawberry.

"You and Kali will be staying here until we figure things out Asher, please treat this like a home" I frowned

"What do I owe you for this then"

"Owe? Oh dear sweet girl, I'm doing this because I get to have a wonderfully happy child around the house again and I can talk to a woman that probably has so much to teach me about this different place that she comes from, you don't owe me anything" I felt my eyes stinging and shook my head.

"That's not the way things work, it always costs something Mr. Pradesh"

"Arman dear, and how about we can figure out what it'll cost later, please eat something other then one strawberry" I grumbled but nodded and reached for a bowl of soup and half of a sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, so this one is shorter, but I have a good reason for that, the next one will be a little bit coming, but it will be longer.**

 _ **words like this is Him**_

 _'words like this is Asher answering'_

 **Desna owns the Pradesh Clan and all affiliated Boscan culture, HM owns the canon characters.**

* * *

I don't know if I trust this family. They're all just.. too open and nice. Kali was ready to be showered with love and affection, and the little girl had bloomed under the attentions of Arman and his children. I stayed in the room I'd woken up in mostly. Kali would come in mid afternoon and cuddle up with me to nap and then go back out and play with one of the many adults floating in and out of the house daily. I had been given a notebook to write things down about Earth, but I was finding it harder and harder to remember the little details. I couldn't remember the colour of Grant's eyes, or how the air above camp smelled. I could remember the dragons though, that much was obvious. I could smell the acrid stench of the poison spreading along the ground, and see the yellow green eyes of the large purple dragon. I could see the green of the runes on the ground of the library.

I meditated almost every morning on Armans orders, he told me that finding my inner magic would help me figure out what it was. I had spent weeks trying and trying to get my 'magic' to respond in any way, shape or form when a voice rang out through the silence in my mind. It told me that I needed to accept the time living in this alternate reality as a gift. I didn't listen to it, but damn if it didn't scare the daylights out of me the first time it happened.

I didn't tell anyone about the voice in my head, back on earth that was a one way ticket to medication and doctors. I didn't want or need to be medicated on this world, so I ignored the voice that was now talking to me every time I meditated. It was never bad things that he said, he would tell me snippets of what my magic was, who I could trust and who I needed to avoid. There was only one person that He had told me to avoid, and that was one of the mages that had come in to talk to me about Kali, He was tall and had on a full suit of white leather armor. I don't know why the voice told me to avoid him but he didn't seem bad at all. His smile was warm and his eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender with grey flecking around the outer ring. He had platinum blonde hair that I knew a ton of women back home would be stupidly jealous of, and his voice had the lilt of his accent. He was a gorgeous man, he was funny and seemed to care about Kali already. The voice told me that he could take everything out from my old world and it was almost...scared of him. He made it abundantly clear that he didn't like Kaleb when he would scream in my head every time he was close.

Cristoff was someone the inner voice seemed to like, his voice got quieter when he was around. I didn't know why, but it meant that I would go out of my way to stay near Cristoff when he was around and if he noticed anything weird from me doing so, he never said anything.

"-sher...Asher!" I blinked and looked up from my notebook and into Kali's bright blue eyes. I blinked and closed my notebook.

"Yeah Kali, what's going on" I set the notebook aside and shuffled to sit a little higher on the bed.

"Will you come with me to the beach? I want to go swim in the sea, but I'm scared" I could see how wet her eyes had become and I smiled softly at the small girl.

"Of course little love, let me grab something to swim in and we can head down" The smile she gave me almost blinded me.

"Thanks sis!" she called and ran from the room and I paused in reaching for my small pile of clothes. Sister, I was definitely okay with that, I smiled and started changing into the two piece that Arman had given me the day after we had gotten here. That man was stubborn, and didn't take no for an answer. I had told him that we wouldn't be staying long and he didn't need to buy us anything, but he absolutely spoiled Kali, and even when I said I didn't want or need more clothes he still brought me a large shopping bag full of outfits, undergarments and a swimsuit. I was starting to get more comfortable in his home and I had thanked him several days after he had brought me the clothes. I was still nervous that he was going to list a price one of these days and I was going to have to do something drastic to make that amount. I sighed and pulled the t-shirt and shorts off to change.

 _ **Don't let them know about me Asher, you know they will take your home out with me and you don't want to lose that.**_

I groaned and slipped the suit on and grabbed a towel from the shelf by the bathroom.

 _'I know, I don't know why you have to keep reminding me of that, I already said I'd keep you to myself. You're starting to sound more like you're threatening me and I'm not a huge fan'_

I didn't bother grabbing shoes before sliding the door outside open and walking out. I saw Kali playing in the sand with a voluptuous blonde and I smiled. Emzadi wasn't here often as she took long jobs, but she had come home several days ago and had taken a liking to Kali and Kali to her, I'd heard all about the gorgeous female the night she had come home. Kali could barely stop talking about her.

I saw her say something and Kali's beaming face lifted to see me coming down the small hill. She bolted up and ran towards me, grabbing my hand and tugging me to meet everyone properly.

"This is my Asher" Kali announced

"Asher, this is Emi, and you know Cris and Grampa said he would come down when he was done working." I smiled at the blonde and introduced myself properly to Emzadi. She was warm and her smile was stunning, but I could feel the deadly aura she held. I knew that I didn't want on this woman's bad side.

"This is Bixlow" she paused on her introductions "He's a fairy and he's just visiting, but he's really funny and has babies" I felt my throat go dry and I closed my eyes when He started screeching louder then when Kaleb was around. I forced a smile onto my face and introduced myself properly, the man was seriously tall, I had to crane my neck back to look at his face.

 _'Why are you screeching, you useless voice. I know Bixlow is a good person, he's from the Manga, I know he wouldn't hurt anyone.'_

He didn't answer me, just kept screeching

I squeezed my eyes shut harder and had to take a few steps back, his screeching was making me dizzy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the noise in my head intensified enough that I made noise outside of my mind.

I pulled away from his hand and staggered back and fell to the sand with my hands over my ears, I felt something warm running down my forearms and pulled them back to see red streaking down from my hands. I reached up and wiped near my ears and my hand came back bloody. I was frozen, I didn't know what was going on and I couldn't form any thoughts with the still screeching voice in my head.

"Asher, stay still" I lifted my gaze from my hand to dark blue eyes, his hands came forward and closed around either side of my head and the screeching stopped. I almost passed out from relief in the blissful silence. Cristoff's cool magic running over my head made my shoulders droop and if he wasn't holding my head I would have fallen into the sand.

"Let's get you washed up huh? You're covered in blood" I could only nod and he scooped me up into his arms and walked me into the nearby water.

"Can you tell me what happened Ash?" I shook my head and sighed when he lowered me into the cool water. I took a deep breath and let myself sink down underneath the water, I scrubbed my hands and arms before rubbing the sides of my head with a vigor, making sure to get any hair that had gotten bloody. I came back up gasping for air and immediately swam into Cristoff's arms. I rested my face against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I'll tell you when I know" I whispered into his shoulder

"There was nothing physically wrong in your head, it was like the decibel was too loud and it made your ears start bleeding." I nodded against his skin and closed my eyes.

 _'you have some fucking explaining to do'_

I wasn't expecting an answer, but what he did answer didn't make me less angry

 _ **Stay away from him. Get away from this whole family, leave Kali and go.**_

 _'I'm not leaving to go anywhere until you tell me what the fuck that was.'_

He didn't answer that time, and I kind of expected it.

"I'm really tired Cris, can we go back to the beach?"

The sand was warm and Cris' breathing next to me kept me calm, but I knew I'd worried them. I had to figure out what the hell the voice wanted and how to keep it from doing that again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Desna owns the Pradesh family, Mashima owns the canon characters. Sorry it took so long, just didn't have motivation to write .**

* * *

I was angry.

The voice in my head wouldn't shut up about making me leave, and I just needed it to be silent for a little while, I couldn't even sleep. The only person I ever found solace with was Cristoff, and he had been tasked with a mission from the Knights so he wasn't even here.

I looked like shit, felt like shit and was so exhausted that I had started snapping at people, which I realized when I had snapped at Kali. The poor little girl knew I wasn't sleeping and hadn't held my sharp comments against me, and had told most of the house that it was just lack of sleep and frustration.

"Asher, can you come down to the kitchen?" Arman popped his head into my room and I nodded slowly at him before sliding off the comfy chair.

"Yeah, is it already dinner time?" I rubbed my eyes and gave him a small smile.

"No dear, we think we've found a solution for your lack of sleep" I nodded and followed him blindly down the hall to the kitchen. Not a lot of people were at the table, but Kaleb and Bixlow were. He started screeching again at the sight of the two people he disliked the most and I winced, which went noticed by the tall blond.

I plopped down in a seat at the far end of the table from the men and rested my head on my folded arms.

"So, what's with the impromptu meeting?"

"We think we can help, I know I'm not at Cristoff level sleep spells, but I can silence your mind a bit to help you sleep" I shook my head and gave him a small smile

"That's okay Kaleb, I'm fine, really, it's just a little insomnia" The dark circles I knew were under my eyes screamed that it was more then a little.

"We think it would be a good idea to try it, I have some concerns" Bixlow spoke up and I shifted my gaze to him.

"You have more then one soul" He stated bluntly and I tilted my head to the side.

"What does that mean? Aren't dragon slayers the only ones with two souls?"

"How do you know that" I stiffened and sat up straight at his slightly sharp tone

"I just do, what do you mean two souls?"

"You have a uh" he paused " Kind of like a hitch hiker" I could feel my eyes growing wide and I looked down at my chest.

"He's not supposed to be here?" I hissed and stood up quickly, knocking over my chair with a clatter.

"No, he's not" Kaleb had a calm face, so did the other two at the table.. how could they be so calm when I had something sucking on my soul!

"Can you get it out!? What is it! Oh gods, what will happen to me if you take it out?" I was backing slowly out of the room and the two younger of the trio had stood and started towards me slowly with their hands out.

"I can get it out, but you should be asleep for it" Bixlow wasn't wearing his helmet, his eyes were ever so slightly glowing but his magic had never bothered me. I snapped my eyes to Kaleb's and he gave me a slight smile but his face remained stoic.

 _ **GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT,**_

I brought my hands up to my ears, knowing they would be bleeding again at his yelling. I pulled them away and was slightly nauseated to see the pools of blood in my hands. I lifted my eyes up to meet pale lavender grey ones and my vision started blurring.

"Asher, Asher, it's okay" Black spots were dotting the edges of my vision and my head was pounding, I felt like there was someone sitting on my chest, and both of my arms started tingling.

"Help" I pushed the whisper out just as the dark took over my vision.

* * *

I felt...empty. It was the only way I could describe the lack of something in my chest. I didn't know if I was awake or still unconscious, everything was dark and I felt like I was only sort of floating, like I could still touch the ground if I wanted to. It was a weird sensation and I wasn't particularly fond of it.

I stretched my arms over my head before folding in on myself and waiting out the darkness.

When I opened my eyes again I knew I was really awake. The pain in my chest and head attested to that, and I could feel the bed solidly underneath me. It was dark in the room I was in, and I was thankful for that, but I could see a sliver of light underneath the door that led to the hallway. I was in my room back at the Pradesh Estate, and I don't think I've ever been happier to see the colourful tapestries and elegant pictures decorating the walls.

"You're awake!" an excited voice nearly screamed before I was jumped on roughly. I let out a groan of pain but wrapped my arms around the small girl that had her head buried in my neck sobbing.

"I thought you died, you were so pale and asleep for so long! Uncle Bix said that you were healing but you didn't look hurt" she had lifted her head up and through the tears running down her face was still talking. I gave her a small smile and shuffled over slightly to make room for her under the blankets.

"Come cuddle with me kid" I murmured and she obliged, kicking her shoes off and crawling under the blanket with me.

"What happened Ash" I pulled her closer to my side and curled around her.

"I don't know little love, I don't remember much. How long was I out?" I ran my fingers through her silky hair and smiled softly, she smelled like that flowery fruity shampoo that we had found the first night.

"You've been out for two weeks" she sniffed and my eyes widened. Two weeks, seriously? What the hell happened to me?

"Well I'm back now, and I don't think I'll be sleeping that long again" I buried my face in her hair and breathed in the sweet smell of the little girl I'd grown to love.

"Good, I missed your big snuggles" I chuckled and wrapped my legs around hers and pulled her as close as I could, encasing her in my embrace.

"Good! I love giving you big snuggles" I peppered the side of her face and neck with sloppy kisses and gave a big grin at her giggling.

A knock on the door startled me out of my kisses and I turned my head to look at Kaleb and Bixlow standing in the door way. Bixlow had a relieved look on his face and Kaleb looked to be in a deep concentration.

"I am, I'm checking for residue in your mind" I jumped a little when he answered the comment from my head.

"So what was it" I looked down at Kali who was watching the two boys with rapt interest.

"We're not 100% sure, but we think it hitched a ride from your old world" I frowned, I didn't know of anything that could do that from Earth.

"Could it be a dragon? Or something that could have come through with the dragons?" Bixlow shook his head

"Nah, I've heard dragon souls from Cristoff and Laxus, they're nothing like that"

"I have no idea then, that was my only guess" I shrugged "Why have I been out so long?"

Bixlow looked a bit upset at that question and I shot him a look

"Well, it took a long time for me to get it out of your soul, I mean a really long time, it had so many barbs in you that I had to do four or five dives to get everything." I blinked at him and rested my head back against the pillow.

"Thank you Bixlow, I know you didn't have to do that for me, but thank you so much" I was slightly terrified of what could have happened if he didn't get it out.

"You're more then welcome Asher, my magic was originally made to help and I like to be able to do that" I gave him a watery smile and my mind went back to the 'what if' scenarios.

"Asher stop" I lifted my eyes to Kaleb's and raised an eyebrow

"You aren't in danger anymore, you can't dwell on the 'what if's' you have to focus on keeping positive, it's going to be a bumpy road to actual recovery, you have a lot of trauma left over from the hitch hiker and it's going to bring up a lot of unpleasant memories" I nodded and rubbed my sore chest.

"We can have someone come to talk to you, to help you deal with things" I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, really, both of you" I yawned "But I think I need a nap"

Kali laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of bed and grabbing both boys by the hand and dragging them out of the room with requests to play. I pulled the blankets back around me and smiled to myself.

"Positive thoughts" I whispered. Finding Kali okay when I woke up here, Grant, Cristoff, the whole Pradesh family. My family back home. I felt tears fall down the side of my face and I rubbed them off with my pillow.

I could do this, I could get better. I had so much emotional crap to deal with, and now that I was safe, which in all honesty was a foreign concept to me now, I had the time to deal with everything I'd seen back home, and everything I'd been hearing in my head.

* * *

Kali spent most of her time with me for the next week, she had told me she was scared I was going to fall back to sleep and go away again. I promised her every time I took a nap that I would come back, but still, the only time she left my side was for my appointments.

Dr. Guhl was basically a counsellor, but had a doctorate and could prescribe medication... like a psychiatrist back on earth. She had a bit of a secret weapon though, she had her magic. Paige, as she told me to call her constantly, had telepathy magic of some sort. She could delve into the mind as easily as Kaleb could, but where his had offensive capabilities, the good doctor's did not.

The first appointment was mostly asking questions about my childhood, my parents, the typical stuff. The second though, I felt like I had run a marathon after that meeting, the questions mostly revolved around what had happened with the dragons and how I had found my family in the wreckage. I slept for six hours after that one, and the post therapy session nap became a thing. We would talk about my life back on earth and she would ask me really hard questions, not actually hard ones, just hard to talk about.

"Asher, can you tell me about Grant? You've mentioned him a lot the past few days and I would like you to elaborate" the woman sitting at the end of my bed asked with a sweet smile. Honestly, I kind of wanted to smush her face when she asked about the people I left behind.

"Grant was my best friend," I smiled "He was my Moon-Moon, he was a dopey lovable wonderful man. He was ex army and he found me broken at the bottom of a cliff and took care of me.

"He loved to fish, it was his favourite thing to do when we weren't constantly on the move. He would find the food and I would cook it, well try to cook it. It's hard to make food taste good when it's all you've had for months on end.

"He was stupidly clumsy for an ex army man, would trip over his feet all the time, and when he did he made these faces, like he didn't know why he was falling over. He promised to come find me here, but I don't know if he made it or not" I shook my head and leaned back further into the head board.

"I think that's enough for today" Paige closed her notebook and stood up, "I'll see you in two days" I smiled and thanked her.

I sighed deeply once she had left the room and slid my body down enough that I got sort of comfortable. Nap time.


End file.
